Survivor: Galápagos Islands
Survivor: Galapagos''' '''Islands is the first season of Connor's Minecraft Survivor Series. This season began on April 15th, 2017 and ended with the finale and live reunion on April 18th, 2017. The first season ended with Thunder defeating Ethan and Maxwell at the Final Tribal Council by a Jury Vote of 5-3-0. At the live reunion, Chazza was declared the Player of the Season, Brandon was named most entertaining, and Jervy was given the Biggest Flop Award. Production This season featured eighteen all-new castaways, divided into two tribes of nine. The two tribes were Moluggo, wearing green, and Lantana, wearing dark blue. The tribe names are all different beaches and coastal areas of the Galapagos. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols: Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden in the game this season. Each tribe had a clue hidden at their beach, which led them to the location of the Hidden Immunity Idol. A total of three Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden this season, two found by Chazza, and one by Jervy. When a Hidden Immunity Idol is played, all votes cast against that person become void, and the person with the next highest number of votes is eliminated. Message in a Bottle: '''In Episode 4, the tribes both competed for Tribal Immunity. Moluggo won, and sent Lantana to tribal council. Directly following the first vote, in which DJShadowWolf was eliminated, Maxwell opened a bottle that instructed the Lantana tribe to immediately vote out another tribe member at the same tribal council. In the second Tribal Council, Shay was eliminated. '''Tribe Swap: '''In Episode 3, there was a Tribe Swap prior to the immunity challenge. The remaining castaways were once again randomly assigned to Moluggo and Lantana. '''Mutiny: '''Prior to the Immunity Challenge in Episode 5, tribe members were given the opportunity to Mutiny to the opposing tribe. DJ Panda, Brandon, Jervy, and Darryl took this chance. '''One Day Tribes: '''In Episode 10, the remaining eight castaways competed for two individual immunity necklaces. Afterward, they were divided into two tribes of four, determined by a schoolyard pick, beginning with the winning castaways. The two tribes then both went to separate Tribal Councils, where two castaways were eliminated in the same episode. Castaways The castaways on this season were split into two tribes of nine. All castaways were completely new to the series, as ''Survivor: Galapagos Islands'' was the very first installment of the series. Voting History Trivia *''Galápagos Islands'' is the only season to feature the '''Mutiny twist. *''Galápagos Islands'' is the only season to have a logo not made by Connor. *''Galápagos Islands'' is the only season to feature a tiebreaker prior to the final four. *''Galápagos Islands is currently the only season in which the eventual Sole Survivor attended the first Tribal Council. *''Galápagos Islands ''is the first season to feature the '''One Day Tribes '''twist. **It would later be followed by ''Sierra Leone, Vietnam, and Guatemala. *''Galápagos Islands is the only season to feature all new players. *''Galápagos Islands ''is the only season to feature the '''Message in a Bottle' twist.